


Bloody Platinum

by Anonymous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spike meets his doppelganger… or does he?





	Bloody Platinum

Spike stopped dead in his tracks. His gaze intent upon a platinum blond head, bathed in the light of the moon. “It couldn’t be,” he thought, “He looks just like I did as a childe.”

Feeling the presence of an intent stare upon his form, Draco Malfoy turned to meet the direction of the one who had the audacity to stare at him. His eyes widened in surprise. The man that was staring at him looked almost as if he could be a long lost brother. “Who do you think you are?” he said.

“Bloody hell, it is,” thought Spike.


End file.
